In general, a conventional medical healthcare system allows patients to call a doctor or medical professional by an active method such as ringing an alarm bell. However, such arrangement is very inconvenient to the patients. In some special situations, the patients may be unable to call actively. The same situation may occur in a home care environment. Although a sensing device may be installed to obtain the condition and situation of a care receiver, yet only data are transmitted, and there are still a lot of inconveniences.
In addition, no automatic or manual pairing mechanism is established between the conventional sensing device and monitoring device connected through the Internet, and thus there is an issue of having errors or disorders in the transmission of information between the conventional sensing device and monitoring device via the Internet.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides a physiological monitoring system to improve the conventional physiological information and image capturing device.